What A Pen Can Mean
by ManyShadesofKaz
Summary: A single pen can write a up to 1.25 miles, who says the miles between Caleb and Hannah's worlds are out of reach?  AU was a One-Shot but now being continued
1. What a Pen Can Mean

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, if I did Toby wouldn't have been on House Arrest, Sean would! Lucas would never try to change himself, Caleb would be a werewolf. Oh and Ezra, he's good cause still bringing sexy back!

They were sitting down in the kitchen throwing light insults back and forth, having a wonderful time. She looked down at her paper before grabbing something, staring at it, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Pens" she said in awe, before dropping it back down and spun around in her chair to look at Caleb.

His blank stare slowly morphed into his usual smirk, "Is that the Rosewood word fo-"

"No! Not that, not even close" she interrupted instinctively knowing what he was going to say and desperate to shut him up before he finished his train of thought. Trying to ignore the fact that his smirk got even larger, "I just still don't get how a person could notice something like that."

"I was standing right next to him, Hannah it was either notice the pen or sit through the tension." _True, it was almost as bad as seeing Sean in the hallways. I could feel his glare through the crowds of people surrounding me._

"– Architects draw for a living they are known to be pen snobs strictly Mount Block and beyond" he explain not noticing his companion wasn't listening.

"Yeah, you said that earlier but it was impressive"

"…"

"And then you found out the great nephew was an architect but dead, just by calling the office!"

"Calling someone is impressive to you?" slightly mocking her.

"Har har, say what you want but that was still very…Bond of you, James Bo-" smiling at once his teasing face confused about she now saw.

"You seem me as the Hero?" he interrupted giving her a once over to see whether or not she was joking.

"Why do you care?" she asked, suddenly noticing how it was once again tense in the house, partially missing the teasing atmosphere that surrounded them since her mother's departure with her for a lack of a better word _'date'_.

Unconsciously fixing the dark sleeves of her jacket that was hanging off her should, allowing her arms to wrap around her midsection trying to warm herself as if now realizing how cold it was in her kitchen. Without further thought moved her books out of the way, adjusting herself so she would bump into Caleb and got up of her backless chair mumbling a 'one second'.

Walking to the general direction of the thermostat near the stairs, reaching to glowing green button when a much larger hand covered the small white box.

Looking up wondering whose hand it was to see the olive toned face of Caleb no more a couple of inches from hers, automatically backing up in an effort to but some more distance in between them only to bump into the pale shaded wall, now really annoyed and _freezing! _

She looked up at him crossing her arms defiantly around her, ignoring the welcoming heat from his body, waiting for him to explain.

He once again looked her over from head to toe trying to remember what he wanted to say, silently appreciating her strong will.

"You see me as the Hero?" he asked again staring at her blue/gray eyes, desperate for her answer only to get a blank stare in as a reply. He pushed both of his arms against the wall frustrated by her lack of response; he needed for her to say something _anything! _"Before…you said I was like Bond," he sighed trying to find the words.

"Is that how you see me? As some suave, handsome, lovable hero who everyone envy's? Is that how you see me?" within some point of talking he backed away from her completely, removing his arms from the wall. _Because I don't, if anything I'm the villain _answering his question silently, though loud enough for the meaning to reach Hannah.

The sound of the door opening, interrupted Hannah before she could say something, Caleb quickly grabbed her and moved the dining room turning of the lights. The breathing was labored from the mad dash across the house, but muffled by Caleb's hand. They waited silently for a few a minutes, after hearing the sluggish foot steps up the stairs, and the banging of a close door did he finally remove his hand from her mouth.

"You do realize I live here right? Meaning I don't have to hide from MY mom!" she whispered harshly, , _force of habit, _he blushed in response_._ Fortunately, for Caleb the dark room allowed his surprising blush to go unnoticed, muttering silently about _psycho pretty blondes_. Once, he was back to normal he switched back on the lights realizing how just how worn out he was. _At least she wouldn't have to explain to her, why she was just standing there._

"And Yes I do" he heard someone say before realizing it was Hannah, turning around to see her smiling softly at him "I really do, I couldn't have helped my mom without you. Heck, I never would have put those things together without you."

He tried his best to ignore the sudden fluttering in his stomach forcing back on his smirk, heading towards the basement making it to the 3rd step before turning around saying "Why did he creep you out?" before seeing her face about to protest.

"You got a bad vibe from the guy, turns out you were right. Chances are if I wasn't around you would have figured it out. You didn't need me" he said offhandedly continuing his descent downstairs, pretending to miss the silent.

_If you ever want to talk Caleb, I'm here_

It wasn't until Hannah was upstairs, doors locked behind her, sliding into bed she allowed herself to think even though he was annoying, frustrating, and full of trouble that maybe she did need him and wanted him around. There was no way in hell she'd let him know, though.

In turn, Caleb will never tell her why he didn't want to go to Arizona, not because he was fond of Rosewood or most people in it, seeing as they definitely weren't fond of him. But he knew he would miss Hannah more than he was willing to admit, maybe in time he'd get to tell her who the real hero in this story was not him, but her for caring about him the Villain.

**This is just what I call a DayIntheLife One-shot, for one of my favorite pairings CalebxHannah aka Calah or Haleb or even Haleh. This is set during the Season 1 episode 17 The New Normal. **


	2. What a Pen Can Show

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, but I do have a magazine filled with quizzes for some reason**_

_Olive Skin tone, Shoulder length hair, killer heart-stopping smirk, smoldering eyes that makes me just want t-_

"Hannah is there something bothering you?" Spencer asked deciding to say what the rest of the group was silently thinking.

Emily and Aria both pushed away their food to make room for them to turn comfortably and focus on their mutual friend. Automatically, looking down at their phones preparing for the worst

"Did A….?" Aria began

"She has been a bit quiet this week, we were anxious to what she was planning next" finished Emily leaning in closer.

"Yeah she did" Hannah replied feeling guilty for making her friends worry about her, and for not telling them what's been going on.

_But that wasn't what I was thinking about, at least I hope not._

"Caleb has been staying at my house, well in the basement, because he has nowhere else to go. A found out and isthreateningtotellmymom!" she rush out into her hands, partially muffling some of it.

"Wait, was this why you wanted Caleb to meet your Mom?" probed Emily, "So she wouldn't call the cops thinking he was some stranger breaking in?"

"No way that's all of it." exclaimed Aria incredulously

"Yeah, it's one thing for A to threaten to snitch but you didn't seem completely bothered by that. You probably expected it, however I think it has a lot less to do with A than usual." stated Spencer

"Me thinks it has to do with C for Caleb." squealed Emily

"I second that motion!" agreed Aria,

Spencer pounded her fist against the table, then exclaiming "And so it is written…"

"So it shall be" shout the 3 of them, before erupting in laughter Hanna included.

_I missed this, I missed us. I miss the Alison Era._

"I just can't TAKE it anymore, Hans" cried Mona causing most of the class to stare her. She smiles down at them condescendingly effectively making them turn back around.

Not realizing her best friend was trying to stifle her laughter _Seriously Guys? Sure she's scary but I've seen worse, I sold my soul to worse._

"As I was saying I just can't take anymore Hanna!" she pouted, reaching for her purse, and pulling out a the new issue of _**Cosmogirl **_Magazine.

"Thanks" I murmured, waiting for quietly for her to continue. Despite popular belief Mona didn't do things without reason, especially interrupting Science seeing as it's her best class and she plans to be a bio-chemistry major.

"Page 23, beneath the Kardashian, this is what will save you"

Smiling at her in amusement, but quickly flipped to the page only once distraction by a _way_ too cute pair of Jimmy Choo's mentally bookmarking the page for future shopping reference. Looking under the picture of the stacked celeb, in bold print read: Does my guy friend like me?

With a ink drawn version of Hanna holding hands with what could only be a brutally muscled Caleb, hair to his toes, a 3D Forehead, and a loincloth.

Hanna eyes bulged comically, swiftly turning back to Mona whispering a harsh "What the hell!" only to hear the bell ring signaling the end of class.

Watching transfixed as Mona packing her stuff effortlessly before heading out the door, with a shit-eating grin that seemed to follow her straight to her next class, the grin was laced in what can only be define as pure self-satisfaction. Proving that she was in no way like her painted counterpart.

It wasn't until 2nd period that she even acknowledges the Jimmy Choo's because frankly she's seen cuter.

By 3rd period she refers to Mona, Moaning Mona Myrtle and texted the whole school start calling her that, _because that's how I role._

On her way to lunch she might have stuffed the magazine into her bag _in case _there was new nothing to talk about, just so they could laugh at the idiotic quiz.

Which bring s us to the present, the 4 of them were huddled at one of the outdoor tables, staring at the glossy zine' in amusement.

Spencer picked up the totally teeny magazine by one of its corners, allowing it to hover above their heads, staring at it with thinly veiled disgust.

"What was the point of these again? Besides turning our brains into mush"

"Oh come Spence, theses used to be hilarious! Pretty accurate from what I remember" Aria disagreed, while snatching booklet from her, and lowering it to the table. Flipping through the pages absentmindedly before stopping with a smile.

"There's a whole section filled with their top quizzes, why don't we try a few?" Grabbing pens and notebook from her bag, and ripping off several sheets of paper, handing it out to everyone, then sliding it over to Hanna with a wink "You could try the one that Mona suggested."

_What else could it tell me, that I don't already know? I'm meant to be alone._

While Emily decided to spend free period swimming, the rest of us decided to go to the Library to study for Mr. Fitz upcoming test on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

Well mostly Aria and Spencer who are furiously quizzing each other back and forth, I was recording the whole conversation for later use, when the sudden vibrating of the table stopped me cold.

**I'm going to be out later than usual tonight business in Jersey, back tomorrow morning at the earliest. –Mom**

_Oh thank god _sagging in my chair in relief, seeing Caleb at the corner of my eye chatting up some guys. Smirking at me while talking to his friends, then winks at as they leave. Making my poor heart that was still recovering beat twice as fast. Right now the only thing I could remember was:

_1. When he's with his friends and sees you, he:_

_Comes over to say hi and see how you are_

_Barely looks up._

_Nod/Smiles/winks at you, but continues his convo._

_Definitely C. Damn you Moaning Mona Myrtle!_

**Author's Note: Still too short for my taste, but I will get better. Hopefully at least 1,500 by the next update. Btw My Updating Schedule is between every day and 3 or 4 times a week. If you have any suggestions please share them, I'm still wondering about whether I could do the shower scene just yet. But for now I'm going to show their feelings for each other slowly, because I feel if I go to fast and then you add, High School Drama + A = Hell to read and watch happen! Review please, I want to know what you like, don't like, hate, throw into a furnace etc!**


	3. What a Pen Started

Disclaimer: Ugh, fine! I don't own PLL, or Tyler Blackburn killer _everything_. This chapter is Caleb P.O.V from the beginning.

She confuses him.

When they first met, she was arm candy for one of his clients.

He didn't even spare her a glance; in turn neither did she from what he could tell.

Why, would she?

She was everything he wasn't rich, happy, had a family, beautiful, and _blonde._

When he was younger, he used to look up to people like her, _envy _people like her. Sometimes in a moment of weakness he still does.

It didn't make sense why did he go hungry, while they had calamari.

Fight for respect, while they were born with it.

Work hard every day for minimum wage, and they get an allowance bigger than what he makes in a month.

As a kid he was great with technology _like Bill Gates good_ this was something he usually kept to himself.

Naively hoping that one day, Professor X would come and take him away his foster life forever.

Some scenarios he would be the long lost son of Kal-El and Lois Lane.

It wasn't until foster home #4 he gave up on the idea, and started using his _gift_ to not go hungry every night.

Within 6 months he was making enough that he had to hide it from Paul his foster asshole of father.

Paul, who was a paranoid alcoholic, found his stack of cash hidden under his Buzz Lightyear pillow case. He took all of it, spent it on booze, beat the crap out of him, and then passed out in that order.

I honestly should have known better and deserved every hit.

Poor Paul drowned in his vomit that night. So I was sent to another family, this time with a teenage girl who enjoyed filming me while I showered.

I really missed Paul during those few months I was stuck with Peeping Penelope.

Through many strings of uninteresting painful events I landed here in Rosewood, surround by the perfect clientele for my type of business.

Though the people here were smarter than I thought and very few of them would do give money to a guy like me, not that I even knew how to approach them.

As if from one glance they could tell how unworthy he was, how Caleb should be lucky to be near them. Who in no way looked, dressed, or acted anyway like I did.

Nevertheless, Caleb needed a spokesperson or hell even a figure head, someone who they all trusted.

He wanted to punch himself when he realized that girl _Hanna_ was what he needed and totally blew off.

When she decided to approach him, at school no less to help her friend or whatever, he was surprised knowing firsthand exactly how much the people in this town were scared of him. Caleb was admittedly impressed she had the guts to talk to him even if she was surrounded by her peers.

If there were any doubts in his head that she wasn't what he needed they disappeared, when from just being seeing seen talking to her alone, doubled his clients.

* * *

Hanna was wearing some designer strapless dress that may have made him lose focus for a second. That was before she opened her mouth dissolving any of his lingering attraction to her.

"Hey do you have it, Where is it?" Her friend desperately shoved out the money, only to be pushed out of sight. "Exactly how much did you charge her?" Hanna said with a frown.

"It was a rushed job, if you give it away for free nobody would want it" smirking down at the blonde, and then looking back at his actual costumer. "I threw in some extra ringtones on the house" Emily rushed away; his generosity went unnoticed, well almost.

"Well you should considering you charge her three times the normal amount. That phone should answer itself and have a built in lipstick."

"You have a problem? Call costumer service."

"You're an ass, you knew she was desperate and took advantage of her"

"Ever heard of supply and demand"

"Wow, always working an angle aren't you?"

"Like you're not?"

"You don't know the first thing about me"

"No. You don't know the first thing about you."

Caleb was shocked to realize she wasn't just another pretty face and was fun to be around despite the fact he has to stop himself from strangling her. Their constant jabs at each other, kept him coming back for more. This happened to be a few days later in the hallway.

"Skipping gym? If you really want to earn some bad girl points, I'll be happy to help"

"If your proposing we get matching tattoos, the answer is no"

* * *

He went out his way to get detention that afternoon, for more potential customers to see her around him of course. Making sure when she came, the only seat left would be the one next to him.

After twenty-three minutes of repeatedly glaring down what few 'bad' kids tried to sit with him. Caleb was concerned she somehow found a way to get out of it and he was wasting his time here.

In seconds he hacked into his current joke of a social worker e-mail and furiously started typing an early release form, needing to get out of here as soon as possible.

Only to see a familiar head full blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, the e-mail forgotten.

"Wow your stalking me?"

"Yeah, can't get enough of that knock off cologne"

Seeing her get up to leave, he stopped her by sticking out his foot. _This much fun should be illegal _

"Hey princess, where are you going?"

"Princess needs a pee."

"Uh huh, good luck we get our bathroom break at 10 after." dropping his leg, as she sat back down mumbling to herself about getting out of here.

"What's the hurry? Want to be the first in line to see your boy, Justin Bieber's new movie?"

"First of all it's not just a movie, it's his real story"

"About what his hair?"

"You know what don't talk about the beebs, okay? You don't know the beebs, you don't understand the beebs, or his hair."

"Calm down girl, it's only an hour"

"In an hour she'll already be in Philly."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Montgomery" His brows furrowed in confusion._ What does she have to do with anything?_

"The teacher, why do you care? Did you forget to turn in your homework?" he inquired innocently, but mentally going through what he knew about her.

_Name: Ella Montgomery married to Byron Montgomery Brunette, 5'5'', mid to late 30's, has two children Mike and Aria. The older of the two, Aria is one of Hanna's best friends since middle school. Moved back to Rosewood after spending a year in Iceland, and recently accepted a job as an English Teacher._

"No, if she gets there a lot of people are going to get hurt"_ Someone has obviously watched one too many corny TV dramas._

"Is Mrs. Montgomery running a terrorist op?"

Her frustration was obvious through several frantic hand gestures, an irritated partial shriek of a **Why am I even talking to you. **Looking heavenward as if asking for guidance then finishing off with a "just turn around, sketchy"

Before he could comment on the apparent new nickname, he was handed the printed copy of the early release email.

Reluctantly he started packing his books wishing for more time to egg on the blonde.

"Okay, why do you get to leave?" Hannah asked still annoyed.

Caleb shrugged nonchalantly, "my social worker just had me excused. You know email is such a beautiful thing" raised the phone mockingly. "Meet my social worker" while strutting out of the class smirking in satisfaction, he knew what to do next.

_Now where is Mrs. Montgomery's car?_

**Author's Note: I am so sorry guys, I planned to post this chapter Thursday at 3 when I got back from the movies after seeing 'I am Number Four' with a group of friends. But then my Aunt Gwen/Jen basically kidnapped us for her famous impromptu road trips (I know it's weird) this time we drove to Pittsburgh, PA we didn't get back till tonight/morning. Hopefully, if nothing else crazy happens (I think I just jinxed myself) the next chapter will be posted by 5pm today. And unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration (mostly perspiration) the next few will be in Caleb POV from the beginning of the Canna moments till he realizes he may have feelings for her. Then it will rotate back and forth between the two. If this format bothers you please don't hesitate to tell me so, Review!**


	4. What Pen Uses

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or Tyler Blackburn but I do own his hat from the Pool scene, which I now sleep with it on.

_People can be so dumb sometimes._

In many ways having a kill switch is a great idea for protecting your car from getting _stolen._

_Keyword: stolen_

Unless the 'thief' doesn't really want to drive away in your car, but to keep you stranded somewhere with for a good hour or two.

_Hey at least you still have your car._

He did feel a bit remorseful for messing with Mrs. Montgomery, granted it wasn't as if she was stuck on some random highway all alone.

Nevertheless he made sure the husband came, and then left while they were yelling at each other.

_Why did I get married too, much?_

Playfully tossing the unidentified red object in the air a few times; putting it back in his pocket when he entered the fast food joint.

"You must be Caleb, I've heard so much about you." said the dark figure "I'm in need of your services"

* * *

_This doesn't make sense_

Caleb made sure he still had the part as he rested himself against Hanna's looker in anticipation.

"You know, you are like one of those things that stick to the sides of boats that can only be removed by a hacksaw or something" Hannah replied frustrated by the sight of him, she had a rough night and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Hanna's hair was up with the exception to a strand on each side, visually complementing her attractive features and making her eyes look enough larger and more define.

"Very nice, I thought fancy Rosewood girls like you knew how to say please and thank you?" _it was almost too easy to rile her up sometimes._

"Please peel your sweaty body off of my locker, thank you" she teased back in somewhat of a improved mood.

Deciding to move out of the way, waiting for her to grab some of her books as he reached for the part.

"So do you want to give it back to your teacher, toss it? Or put it on your charm bracelet?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion "What is that?"

"It's what stopped Mrs. Montgomery from getting to Philly."

"She didn't get there? How did you do that?"

"You want a lesson in popular mechanics or do you wanna just say thank you?"

"Neither, so how much do I owe you?" reaching into her bag, for a wad of cash.

He stared down at her for a minute, hurt and disgust filled him. What exactly did he expect? It was common knowledge what his preferred payment type was. Caleb pressed down his feelings, and forced a smirk to appear.

"I don't want your money"

"Well then what do you want?"

_Doesn't she know better than to ask a warm-blooded male that?_

"I'll think about It." turning around to leave before remembering something "Oh, and by the way they're called Barnacles."

"What?"

"The things that stick on the sides of boats"

Nodding in affirmation watching him walk away as if noticing something for the first time, before moving back to the locker dismissing her thoughts.

_Because, this isn't right. _

_And…?_

* * *

Caleb sat at his table completely bored.

He hadn't heard from Hannah in days, not that he expected _Princess _to acknowledge his existence when she didn't need him.

She just looked so relieved the last time he saw her, instead of the miserable face she had on earlier that day.

_A Princess always gets a Happy Ending, _he snorted in disdain.

_How typic- _

He felt some _idiot _kick him.

Looking up slowly with a full fledged glare ready to verbally and mentally chew out the nameless person.

Only to see the sole object of his thoughts, Hannah.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

"We need to talk" putting her hand over his mouth as he tried to respond, eyes widening in disbelief.

_Did she just….? I hope she realizes I'm not above licking her hand._

"You know that thing you did with Mrs. Montgomery's car?" she asked searching his face, "Well just pretend like it never happened."

His dubious expression only fueled her to continue.

"Don't talk about it. Don't blog about it. Don't tweet about it, clear?"

"Can I speak, now?" was his muffled response, somehow she understood.

"If you must but it's really annoying" lifting her hand from his mouth.

"The way I see it, you owe me"

"For what?"

"For doing that thing I can't talk, blo-." The rest of his words were muffled by her hand once _again._

He knew that if looks could kill he'd be playing ring around the Rosie right about now.

Nevertheless Caleb stared straight into her eyes dully noting how passionate they were, taking his time to admire her whole body from the formfitting leggings to her partially transparent tank top. Just now realizing exactly what part of Hannah's body was eye level and are _popping out _of her shirt.

He watched transfixed as they change to soft pink in color. _Is she blushing?_

"Could you not- _oh" _her reprimand was cut short when Caleb decides to teasingly _lick her hand. _Almost immediately the soft pink turned into crimson red that seem to past her chest.

Her wide gray eyes locked onto his warm mocha ones, he could see the alarm in them and something else he couldn't identify what was unknowingly mirrored in his own.

It was a several minutes before either of them could take their eyes off each other, opting to look at the table in substitute.

Slowly everything turned back to normal, Caleb grabbed his stuff smirking before walking off.

Eventually so did Hannah smiling softly to herself.

_She really does make things a hell of a lot more interesting._

**Author's Note: I'm honestly starting to think these notes are jinxing me. Because while I'm on my way home I hear this obnoxious noise which ends up being the TORNADO WARNING SIREN within a few seconds it started hailing like crazy. We were stuck in traffic for HOURS and when I got home I found a bird twitching like a retarded dolphin on my doorstep. It was seriously hurt from a large piece of hail, so we had to take it to the Vet's. I missed tonight's episode and hopefully if the cable didn't go out, I can watch it tomorrow since there's no school.**

Here's a teaser for my next possible oneshot, I don't know what I'm going to call it:

Slamming the door behind him in an effort to piss of his foster father.

He quickly shoved his clothes and personal possessions back into his book bag.

Opening the car door that was stuffed with several unopened bags of chips and sodas

He was excited at the thought of leaving Rosewood.

Almost instantaneously his excitement was replaced with guilt as he remembered _what exactly_ he had to do to get where he is now.

Caleb felt the slight buzz of his phone to see a text message.

**Good work with her, you know where the reward is.**

Sometimes Caleb really hated what he would do for money.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ba da da I don't own anything!

**This Chapter is dedicated to a random throwback song (1970's) that was playing the school buses crappy radio station, which inspired me to right this.**

My friends feel it's their appointed duty  
They keep trying to tell me all you want to do is use me  
But my answer yeah to all that use me stuff  
Is I wanna spread the news that if it feels this good getting used  
Oh you just keep on using me until you use me up  
Until you use me up

Oh sometimes yeah it's true you really do abuse me  
You get in a crowd of high class people and then you act real rude to me  
But oh baby baby baby baby when you love me I can't get enough  
And I wanna spread the news that if it feels this good getting used  
Oh you just keep on using me until you use me up  
Until you use me up

Use Me by Bill Withers

**A/N: I'm late and yes I'm huge jerk, but I plan on finishing this story! So, that has to count for something?**

**Right?**

"You can't honestly expect for me to do it for free can you?" Caleb stated coldly to his companion completely terrified, now more than ever. Frankly he wasn't used to such amateurs, he considered himself a professional in his selected trade and took it very seriously.

Jeremy was a privileged 17 year old with money to _burn_.

However that was probably the only interesting thing about him because otherwise he was exceedingly average.

Average height, average looks, decent personality, Straight C student, no extracurricular activities, no girlfriend with a hardly any close friends but some acquaintances.

All in all _boring._

In all honestly, Caleb was surprised he remembered his name at all.

"W-w-well I can't get-t-t the money right now." Jeremy stuttered out in fear, dropping to the floor in fetal position physically preparing for the worst.

He's a wimp too.

"Jeremy, get the hell up!" only for the boy to start praying desperately to the wind. He was sobbing pathetically into his sweater vest.

This can't seriously be what he had to work with.

_Right?_

Caleb rubbed his eyebrows frustration, while walking over whimpering boy that screamed in reaction. He had to force himself to not kick him ribs and really give him something to cry about.

He left the alley grateful for the fact most people were just getting up and it was unlikely he would be notice by anyone except for the early morning joggers.

_Never do business to people in sweater vest; they are obviously more of the rack than they appear. _

This has been happening more and more lately, what little costumers he had stopped paying him for some odd reason.

Probably because they thought he was some type of gangster.

Which he wasn't.

Do you see him wearing his _pants below my waist, _with a bandana and a tattoo with a skull of a bunny on fire or something half as corny?

If he did then he would have an ankle bracelet like that Cavanaugh kid.

_Hell no!_

Above all else he believed in professionalism.

Who are going to trust more the guy that dresses, acts and looks like you or the kid that keeps flashing you with his Scooby Do briefs?

"Hello." said someone suddenly. Jerking his head back in the general direction of the voice only to see the figure of a girl.

"Hey." Caleb replied shortly, he really wasn't in the mood for company right now hopefully whoever it was would get the message.

"I've been looking for you." she stated coming towards him.

"Good to know." he sneered down at her dismissively.

_She could be a customer._

But who wears sunglasses at sunrise anyway, was she deliberately trying hide her identity_?_

"I'm hurt, you don't want to talk to me?"

_There's something off about her, I don't know what but she's kind of…_

He watched as she moved her hand to hover above her eyes, looking towards the sky.

"What are you looking at, it's dark." Caleb asked, staring at the horizon.

"Is it? I hadn't notice" her amusement was obvious "You should go to the library later, that's where Hanna will be."

"What?" He turned back toward her but she was gone.

_The people here are weird

* * *

_

Hannah was laying comfortably in her designated chair in the library texting on her phone while her 3 best friends were reading and chatting to themselves.

Feeling another person's eyes on her, she dared to look up and see the attractively annoying face of Caleb.

He jerked his head to the right telling her to come over.

"Where are you going?" Emily inquired when Hannah got up.

"Um" she searched for a good excuse "I left my lip gloss in the history stack, gotta find it." mentally slapping herself was that really the best she could do?

She quickly made her way to the stacks, looking behind her to make sure no one was watching.

"You almost done scoping the area princess? He teased, resting against the shelf looking smug.

"What do you want?" Hannah was already irritated enough as it is, she really didn't need him making it any worse.

"I'm calling in your debt, two losers just bailed on what they owe me and I need some cash right now."

"Okay so what do you want me to do exactly, bust their kneecaps open?"

"I don't want an enforcer I want a date, specifically you."

"Let me get this straight you rip off my friend, vandalize my teachers car"

"First of all I didn't d-" he interrupted only to be hushed.

"As I was saying!" while glaring down heatedly at his attractive form "then you ogle me and now you what a date. Am I some sort of joke to you or is this just the way you flirt?"

"Don't flatter yourself Princess you're the homecoming queen Hanna, you have a certain type of rep here and I need to borrow some of your cred.

"Oh so your just using me now" she mentally whispered loudly while throwing her hands in the air exasperation then letting them rest on her hips. "However could I have gotten the wrong idea!"

Hanna was getting really sick and tired of people using her.

Mona used her to become popular, Her dad uses her to continue to terrorize her mom even after he left, Alison used her in more ways than she can count, A uses her for her/he/its own _entertainment_, now Caleb wants to use her too. Goes to show some things never really change.

Well at least he's being upfront about which shouldn't really make it any better but it made a difference _a very small one_ I still want to punch him though.

However in reality she was perfectly composed about whole thing, "What are you going to do with 'my cred'?" Sarcastically using air quotes around that portion of the sentence.

"I need costumers with money, who need to know they can trust me."

_Wow, that sounded really protistutey if that was a word. I wonder if that makes me his pimp._

"But they can't."

"They can if I'm with you, so do you have a hot party tomorrow night or something?"

"More like a swim meet"

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief; she had to force herself not to shudder when he got close enough to play with the ends of her blonde hair.

"You can fit all of that under a cap?"

"I'm not swimming freak, I'm cheering on a friend."

He nodded in agreement before leaving.

_It must be cold in here _she thought as she pushed her hair back to its original position _because I'm shivering_.

**A/N Kind of short but I liked it, the next chapter maybe in Hanna's POV. And will hopefully be out later this week if not by April 6****th****.**

**Comment? Questions? Concerns?**

**Review!**


	6. What a Pen Ignored

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL or Paramore**

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**  
**Well, I guess I'll make my own way**  
**It's a circle, a mean cycle**  
**I can't excite you anymore**

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?**  
**What's my offense this time?**  
**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**  
**Well, sentence me to another life**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**I don't wanna feel your pain**  
**When you swear it's all my fault**  
**'Cause you know we're not the same**  
**No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same**

**Ignorance by Paramore**

* * *

"I just know they are hiding something from me Hans" my friend Aria said assuredly.

"Are you sure you want to know, though?"

"Wouldn't you?"

It's not that I don't believe Aria but from experience when parents are usually hiding things from you it's best to leave them be.

"They say ignorance is bliss for a reason Aria."

"But these are my parents we are talking about; they are supposed to tell the truth."

"And they will eventually."

"Right" she said bitterly "because my dad known for being that type of person."

"Aria…." I started then stopped no longer able to find the words.

"Hanna we have to go in." Aria said pointing to the school then unbuckling her seat belt.

"Wait what? Aria don't you want t-?" I asked only to hear the door slam in response, watching her sprint behind her parent's car before waving me over, mouthing the coast is clear.

I reluctantly followed her mumbling about _why anyone doesn't listen to me anymore._

* * *

"You do realize this is my second time breaking _into_ a building in the last few weeks?" I whispered as we watched her parent's animated conversation.

She looked at me with inquiry.

"I'm just saying we should really keep track of who is corrupting who around here."

Her parents started making out heatedly.

"And you're definitely winning." I said in shock

"I had no idea that they were…" she paused in horror

Mr. Montgomery pushed his wife against the table and started grinding against her earnestly.

Oh. My. God.

"Why did your dad cheat again?"

Aria was silent.

I repeated the question.

Still no response.

Finally I looked over to see her still staring at them, with her mouth open and closing, eyes transfixed on what was happening in front of her. Despite the fact she was obviously _very_ disturbed and more than likely scarred for life.

I waved my hands in front her face.

Nothing.

I grabbed on to her shoulders and starting shaking her rapidly.

She didn't even blink.

I must be the only one determined to get out of here before it reached a full R rating.

Abruptly her parents broke away from each other, grabbed their stuff and fled toward the closest door.

Aria snapped out of it.

"Wait a few minutes then we'll leave." she said.

"Okay" looking around the room in case anyone else was coming when something caught my eye.

Hannah sent her a look that clearly said _follow me._

I started to climb the shelf below the vent praying it was strong enough to support my weight, surprised to see the vent was pretty clean. Inside of it was a large jacket and a paper bag.

"Hannah! What are you doing?" Aria yelled from behind me.

"I think A may have been using the vent" Aria came over to join me, the more about I thought about it the more it made sense.

How else could she get know all the stuff about us and we have never really seen her?

"What are you looking at?"

Spilling out everything that was in the paper bag for her to see. "Someone sending a bunch of texts, Spencer's laptop disappearing, our lockers broken into, all of this stuff happens at school. This has to be A."

"Let's just get out of here" Aria said climbing back down.

Slowly I closed the vent, at the last minute grabbing the wad of cash.

Neither of us realized someone was watching.

"Hannah you're taking that?"

Before I could stop myself I replied "Yes A owes me hospital bills, pain and suffering, tire marks on my cleavage."

_Which explains why Caleb was staring at them the other day._

I had almost forgotten about the incident and how stupid I was to think he was checking me out.

_Even though he asked you out the next day._

Shaking my head in frustration to clear my thoughts I don't need guy problems right now.

"Hanna are you okay?" Aria looked at me concerned.

I was going to assure her I was, when the lights went out.

"It's nothing they are probably on a timer." I stated trying to comfort her but it came out as more of a question.

"We should go now." That was when a tall figure came out of nowhere.

Aria screamed in terror.

Seizing her hand before running out of the room into the hallway, the figure followed.

My legs seemed to be on autopilot knowing where to go while my brain was struggling to comprehend what was going on.

_Lights – Person – Scream – Hand – Run – Hallway – Straight – Left – Left – Right – Faster – Door – Locked – Defend._

The next thing I see is his face.

A small part of me was relieved thinking he came to save me _us_.

Then I realized he was screaming in _pain _because I _pepper sprayed_ him.

"Caleb?"

_**Just when things start making sense.**_

* * *

"How's your eye any better?" Aria asked while handing him a piece of tissue

Damn her for being able to keep her cool at a time like this while I was sitting here feeling guilty.

His face was a blotchy red and contorted into a grimace.

"Still burning." rubbing his eye with the tissue while glaring at me "Want a sharp stick for the other one?"

His obvious attitude made anger, flare brighter than the guilt. The stupid jerk shouldn't be getting pissy at _me_ from defending _myself. _I had a right to be mad.

"You know what, it was just hair spray, it was light hold" when something very obvious occurred to me "What where you doing in there anyways?"

"I'm" he hesitated for a moment before continuing "sort of crashing here."

_What?_

"You are, why?" Aria wondered incredulity.

_Wouldn't his parents wonder where he was?_

"What do you care!" he shot back.

Aria flinched hurt.

"Don't snap at her like that, I have more!"

"Fire away, Princess. Just give me my money back, first!"

"I mean where do your parents think you are?" Aria asked.

I looked back at her in shock that was a pretty personal question to ask. Despite the fact I was thinking along the same lines.

He laughed mockingly. It sounded cold while Caleb was a jerk, he was never _cold._

"My foster parents don't care where I am as long as they keep getting their checks."

A part of me wanted to punch his foster parents in the face another part of me wanted to reach out to him but didn't in the fear of being burnt.

"Wait I thought all the stuff about the social worker was a joke"

"Believe me my social worker was a joke, so yeah I do have one"

_He can't keep staying here, you know._

"That's crazy you can't stay here" Aria started before he cut her off.

"Why? There's hot water, vending machines, and the principal's couch is pretty comfortable."

"Still it's not a good idea." she said reaching out for him in concern

"If I wanted some stuck up bitch pity I would have said so." he snapped at her pushing away.

The anger from early came back at full force "Don't you dare call her that! She's trying to help and you won't treat her that way and you sure as hell won't talk to her that way. If anyone is stuck up its you! "

He stared back at me eyebrows raised in disbelief.

_I can't believe I just said that, I need to calm down_

After taking a few deep breathes I continued "They know someone was here last night."

Avoiding my face completely and said "I got sloppy." before getting up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Grab some dinner then back to bed."

He reached out his hand for the money.

"You know your way out right?"

We nodded, watching him leave quickly.

We were making our way back to the car before either of us dared to break the silence.

"What was that back there, Hans?"

It took me a moment to answer her back.

"Nothing, he did something the other day that bothered me I guess I'm not over it."

_Ignorance is bliss_

* * *

**A/N: Delayed flight back home, but a promise is a promised. The Next chapter should be done by next week. Sorry for any mistakes I'm actually on the plane still right now, 3 more hours to go!  
**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Review!  
**


	7. Sometimes questions are

"_Judge a person by their questions, rather than their answers.__"~ Voltaire_

**You guys are awesome! I just thought y'all should know that before you start reading!**

* * *

To the average onlooker Caleb was perfectly calm; leaning against the painted wall with one leg propped for balance. This may have seemed awkward or even came across as trying to hard on anyone else but with him it made you stop in awe of his olive toned features.

But only for a moment because his chestnut eyes were always set in a glare; almost immediately scaring away anyone who dared to get too close.

Well, _almost _anyone excluding a certain blonde queen bee, who happened to invade his thoughts more than he was willing to admit, despite the fact he only moved here less than a month prior.

Coincidently, at this very moment he was waiting for that particular blonde; _Hanna _who was running late for their _appointment_.

"Maybe she's talking to her friends?" he whispered out loud before scoffing he had already seen her 3 main friends much earlier and the majority of her popularity pose were here too.

"Unless she wasn't coming?" he tried to dismiss the thought as quickly as he did the previous idea but it kept coming back. The last time they talked was the previous night when she ran in to hi- more accurately Caleb was chasing her down the dark school hallway.

His right eye twitched unconsciously as Caleb remembered the pain of Hanna using her hairspray as _pepper spray_, though he was somewhat pleased she was able to defend herself against a potential threat. Because nothing irritated him more than people who just stand and waiting to get attacked.

* * *

_"How's your eye any better?" Aria asked while handing him a piece of tissue_

_His face was a blotchy red and contorted into a grimace._

_"Still burning." rubbing his eye with the tissue while glaring at me "Want a sharp stick for the other one?"_

_"You know what it was just hair spray and light hold" her faced twisted in thought "What where you doing in there anyways?"_

_"I'm" he hesitated for a moment before continuing "sort of crashing here."_

_"You are, why?" Aria wondered incredulity._

_"What do you care?" he shot back forcefully, Caleb didn't know enough for her to be allowed to ask __**anything**__ about him._

_Aria flinched hurt_

_"Don't snap at her like that, I have more!" Hanna yelled in defense holding up the hairspray, the familiar fire in her eye returning. _

_"Fire away, Princess. Just give me my money back, first!"_

_"I mean where do your parents think you are?" Aria asked._

_He laughed back mockingly, How many times has he been ask that question in his life… 20 times, 50, 100?_

_"My foster parents don't care where I am as long as they keep getting their checks."_

_"Wait I thought all the stuff about the social worker was a joke" _

_Caleb snorted in disdain,_ _"Believe me my social worker was a joke, but I do have one"__. Unfortunately, I've had many._

_"That's crazy you can't stay here" Aria started before he cut her off._

_"Why? There's hot water, vending machines, and the principal's couch is pretty comfortable."_

_"Still it's not a good idea." she said reaching out for him in concern._

_It felt like he was watching the same scene over and over again, the people would change becoming shorter, taller, so would the ethnicity to black, white, Hispanic or Asian. But the way they talked to him never change; it would be slow and demeaning as if they weren't sure he could understand the simplest things, mouth twisted in a smile so sweet he got a toothache from looking. He always reacted the same though with harsh words as if to counteract the sweetness._

_"If I wanted some stuck up __**bitch's**__ pity I would have said so." he snapped at her pushing away. _

_"Don't you dare call her that! She's trying to help and you won't treat her that way and you sure as hell won't talk to her that way. If anyone is stuck up its __**you**__!" It seems as if the anger was contagious and Hanna wasn't afraid to fight back._

_Caleb stared back at her eyebrows raised in disbelief; it had been a while since anyone really stood up to him. The only thing that was more surprising was the slight tingle of blood rushing to his face in __**embarrassment.**_

_He avoided looking at her completely; mumbling a quick "I got sloppy." before standing ready to leave._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Grab some dinner then back to bed."_

_He reached out his hand for the money careful to barely show his face. "You know your way out right?" Not waiting for an answer, before briskly walking away heading to the closest restroom._

_Caleb stared back at his face in disgust splashing cold water to tone down the redness; he** must** have been more tired than he realized._

* * *

The sound of footsteps knocked him out of his reverie to see the familiar blonde coming towards him. Only to be briefly stopped by a large group of her friends waving her over, Hanna smiled sheepishly shaking her head motioning to Caleb.

You could literally feel the whole hallway grow silent for a moment before loud whispers started:

"_Who's he?"_

"_He's hot…but scary, like all he does is glare."_

"_I thought she was dating Sean."_

"_No, retard they broke up!"_

"_Doesn't anyone come for the game anymore?"_

"_So they're boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

"_I never know what's going on around here."_

"You're late, let's go in" Caleb said quickly trying to ignore the apparent rumor mill coming to life around them.

"Wait could we talk about last night?"

Caleb looked up at that, eyes widening. "What's there to talk about?"

He'd been wondering the same thing less than a minute ago and yet he hadn't thought about them discussing it so soon.

"Uh how about the fact you're hiding out in the A.V. closet till graduation, what's your plan?"

"Do you plan on playing Guidance Counselor all day or are you going to repay your debt." He turned around in his tracks facing the crowd "I'm cashing in on that favor, point out the kids that have money to burn"

"Fine, but I'll trade you." Hanna started slowly waiting for any objects "One name for one answer, I'm giving so I can do the asking.

Caleb reluctantly nodded in response. He had an idea of what she'd _might_ ask but Hanna has _a lot _of friends; she'd have the chance to ask basically _anything. _Chances are he'll be more than uncomfortable with answering most of them_._

Hanna effortlessly stopped almost orange looking brunette with a "hey, Bridget."

"Hey_, Hannna_" Bridget chirped literally _bouncing _delight.

"You know my friend Caleb right?"

He could immediately tell there was something off about the girl, her face was flushed, her balance was off and her speech might have been slurred.

"Sort _offf_"

_Definitely _slurred…Bridget is drunk or at least tipsy.

"Hey" he replied back nicely, she smiled back before springing off.

"That's Bridget Wu total party girl, bring her something strong and she's your new best friend." Hanna turned to me smiling softly, something she hadn't done before because our conversations were max 10 minutes long and filled with enough sarcasm to leave one of walking away triumphant and the other _pissed_. "Where are you from?"

"A lot of places" I answered quickly

"Hey, I gave details!'

"Seattle, Salt Lake, Denver, Chicago etc." Caleb smirked, "My turn."

Hanna frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm giving so I can do the asking" He mocked lightly.

The corners of her mouth tightened as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"How about some boundaries? If there's anything you don't want to answer then don't?

"Fine." She visibly was relaxed except her arms which were crossed in irritation; probably because there _was_ something personal she wanted to ask him but now can't, at the chance of putting herself at risk too.

What exactly is she hiding? Did it have to with her parents, friends, boyfriend(s?) or was it some lame _Revenge of the Cheerleader _type of shit?

Now he was curious…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all of the countless reviews and PM's wishing me well, I'm much better btw ! I finally was able to go onto my computer only to overwhelmed by my readers (it feels great to say that). So I immediately started typing in hopes of getting the month and a half of ideas down, the total was over 3,000 words I was exhausted by the time I was done so I took a break. I came back an hour or so later deciding to proof read it only to realize it made hardly any sense. There was literally PAGES of red and green squiggly lines, typos. So I took what little of it was readable and wrote this, though I was planning on continuing till the end of the scene at least but I just hated everything I tried to write past it.**

**P.S. I will delete the Author's Note Chapter 7 in a week to prevent any future misunderstandings  
**

If anyone is awake or still reading this story….

Was it good, bad, or is it the medication?

Review!


End file.
